


Little did she know

by Hammyboy51



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 02:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10151525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammyboy51/pseuds/Hammyboy51
Summary: Eliza is a women of many words and emotions. She sees her lovely husband at his desk writing. But little did she know this was his last living moments





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my Hamilza fic for everybody who loves these. I hope you enjoy this

Elizabeth Schuyler was a woman of mixed emotions. When she meet her husband, she felt helpless. But when he published a letter from an affair with another women, she went silent. But soon after, her first son had died because of a duel. Eliza didn’t know what to do. 

One morning, well, dawn, Eliza came into her husband's office. She saw that he was writing. “ Alexander, what are you doing?” He looked at his wife. “ I’m just writing something.” Eliza fronded. Ever since Thomas Jefferson won the seat as president, Alexander has been writing non-stop. “ Please Alexander, come back to bed.” Eliza said. Alexander smiled and walked over to his wife. “ Don’t worry Besty, I will be back soon.” He kissed her forehead. 

Later that day  
Eliza didn’t think she would see this. When they brought him in, she lost her mind. “ My dear Besty, I am so sorry.” He whispered. She sobbed into neck, smelling what was left of him. “ My dear Alexander, why must your temper get in the way of your life?” She giggled. Eliza sa a smile from her dying husband. “ My Eliza, Best of Wives and Best of Women.” He said. Then he was gone. She felt him and he was cold. She knew that h was with his mother and their son.

**Author's Note:**

> http://hamitome--imagines.tumblr.com/post/147335935217/a-list-of-prompts-you-can-use-one-of-these-or  
> Use this prompt list   
> #16  
> first list


End file.
